The Destruction of Cecilia's Treasures
Cecilia Nuthatch and Chip Potts walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Chip was covering Cecilia's eyes. "Chip, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Cecilia asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Chip said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Chip closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Chip uncovered Cecilia's eyes. Cecilia gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Louie. "Oh! Chip! Chip, you're the best!" Cecilia exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. Cecilia then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Cecilia then said "Why, Louie, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Cecilia then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw King Garrett in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Cecilia exclaimed in shock. Chip hid quickly. Pluto was a few feet behind Garrett. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Cecilia!" Garrett said angrily. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Cecilia bit her lip and began to explain "But, daddy, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal Manhattan boy from drowning?" Garrett demanded. "Look, daddy, I had to!" Cecilia argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Cecilia Nuthatch, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Garrett shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Cecilia said. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" Garrett cried. "You're more of an evil monster than Professor Screweyes! You don't even know Louie!" Cecilia shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Garrett roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games! Incapable of having any feeling-" That did it for Cecilia, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had just said, Cecilia gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Pluto and Chip gasped as well. Garrett looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Pluto. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Garrett shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Pluto cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Cecilia shouted. Garrett then turned back to Cecilia. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Cecilia? He's a Manhattan boy! You're a sailor!" Garrett shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Cecilia pouted. "So help me, Cecilia, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Garrett said menacingly, as his scepter glowed. Chip and Pluto gasped and ran for cover. "Daddy!" Cecilia said, trying to make Garrett stop, but no avail. "No! No, daddy! Please, daddy, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Louie. He pointed his scepter at it. "DADDY, NO!" Cecilia shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction